


I am not a masochist...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Sam, M/M, Multi, kind of bottom Dean, obedient-curious Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean has some sexuell difficulties.And since he is way to stubborn to ask for help in that matter, Dean is relying on his brother to fix it.





	I am not a masochist...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok there isn't a story, not really, it is just a way to long and to dry explained smut Text.  
> But i wanted to safe the idea for later, sadly i figured that this might not blossom into a full story so i just spit it out. ^^!
> 
> And warning as usual no beta, no native speaker and a lot of mistakes ahead...

I am not a masochist………… SPN FF 02.11.2017

 

“You are a masochist….”

Sam had suggested that idea after he had been with his brother once…., Years ago.  
The younger Winchesters aggressive way in bed had always been something Dean had been very interested in, since he had took a liking to Sam’s commanding side and since he had seen his brother in action in his demon blood days.  
That it was a forbidden thought had been even more exciting for the dark blond.  
Even though he knew he shouldn’t be…

Their night had been very satisfying, actually for both of the hunters.  
But Sam had declined to do this more often. He was still afraid of the dark part of himself and still feared that he would be more vulnerable to this madness if he would start to enjoy that/it.

Dean had accepted that but he wasn’t really happy about it/that.  
After that night the dark blond had this constant urge, this need, an itching he wanted to scratch but couldn’t on his own.

He was still sharing a bed with his brother but it were mostly caring gestures, soft sex and gentle care takings. Not bad tho, but not what Dean was after.  
He did love to do it but it wasn’t as satisfying to him the way his demanding, dark Sammy had been in their first night.

It had hurt like hell, it had left the older hunter in a state of shock and excitement, floating in his mind set of deserved punishment before it had started to feel really, really good.  
The way the taller one had pinned him down, hammered into him without caring and the way his holds had left visible bruises just like some hunts.  
Dean was gone at that, for the first time not in charge, not the one leading and not in need to do so.  
He had felt free, free to give up without the danger of dying because this, his brother would never do to him, not anymore.

\-----------------------

Dean rutted again the toy that was holding onto his headboard. His hands were kneading the bedding beneath his prone upper body.  
It was a huge dildo this time but it just didn’t brought the stinging he was yearning for even though he sat a hard, fast pace on his own.

He wanted it deeper, faster, more forceful, Dean needed a fitting weight at his back and his wrists hold in place. Why was it so complicated?  
The dark blond moaned in frustration before he slowed down and gave up.  
It didn’t work, he couldn’t come, not like this.  
Another of not really used tools went to the trash, no need to hold to something useless.  
It had been tingly slipping it in without preparation but that was all and it didn’t took nearly long enough to get used to the feeling and stretching.  
Dean was still not completely sure why it didn’t work since this thing was obviously more than his brother had given him but never the less that wasn’t what the green eyed had in mind.  
Not at all!  
A few minutes later the hunter was walking the bunker, sipping from his juice bottle and reading through the notes Sam had sent him to the digital pad.

His brother had found something on the Case he was working at and needed some information from the lore he hadn’t load into the cloud yet.  
For different reasons, Dean figured going through the notes.  
It seemed a difficult case judging on what Sam was giving.  
Information’s like those the younger one was asking for would be a ticking time-bomb, being available at the internet.

Dean nodded on some of the questions and got to work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had been back since three days and Dean just couldn’t get his eyes off of the taller hunter.  
He still hadn’t managed to get rid of his burning desire, even though he had tried.  
The Winchesters browser history was nothing else then porn sites after porn sites.  
He even had have some of his usual hook ups, females, of course, but even though it had been fun, and he had spawned an impressing boner, the dark blond just couldn’t come.

Now he was staring at his brother who slowly started to feel uncomfortable at this odd behaviour.  
“Ok, what is wrong with you?” The younger one finally asked.

“Nothing!” Dean snapped back in surprise only to start staring again, the moment Sam had get back on his research.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hy Cass.” Sam greeted the Angel as the blue eyed walked down the bunker steps.  
“Hello Sam.” Castiel gave back.  
The young hunter looked at their ally and friend. As usual there was some kind of adoration in his eyes that was underlined by Sam’s open, gentle smile.

“Sam? Is there something with Dean?” The Angel hit the point right away. Still not used to the human’s meaningless performing of the so called small-talk.  
Sam frowned in his typical way when ever he was slightly worried.

“Well……………….”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


“You kidding!!!” Dean growled deeply, denying every thing of what Sam had just said.  
That was ridiculous.  
Castiel was standing by, watching the brothers usual interaction.  
Sam was telling something and Dean got offended. Sam tried to explain and Dean blocked completely.  
After the younger one had asked the Angel to assist in something without telling the blue eyed anything specific, Cass had thought he would be need in some case, or that he would be asked to get some rare ingredient for a spell. He even had considered being invited to one of the comfy movie nights but so far there was nothing like that.

Sam had told his brother that he might need help, that he might wanted to go to a psychiatrist or doctor.  
Cass hadn’t understood any of that but he had stayed as he had been asked to do.

The Angel watched as Sam gently laid a hand on Deans shoulder to calm him.  
But it did not have the wished effect at the dark blond.  
Dean pulled away glaring at the younger one.

Sam sighed. He had told the dark blond that he should at least suggest getting help with his erection problems, already knowing were that current mood swing of his brother came from.  
“I’ve got not erections problems!!! The fuck you talking about…..!!”  
Dean had yelled back in annoyance for Sam sneaking in his privacy.  
And after that he hadn’t even listened anymore.

There was no other choice Sam decided, straighten his body and face turned to stone.  
“Castiel. Get him!” He simply commanded and the Angel, very much to Deans horrified surprise obeyed.  
In a glance the blue eyed was behind his first human, his arms painfully strong slung around the build hunter body.  
“CASS THE FUCK!!........”  
Dean complained, trying to get out of the hold.

“Bring him to his room.” Sam decided calmly and earned some of the more flowery curses his brother had in stock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had considered his options to get back to normal. And similar to his brother he had thought about their more intense encounter a few years back.  
Of course it had shown that Dean wanted something else in bed, of course it was obvious since the dark blond had not been able to resist trying some stuff along the way.  
And yes, Sam had more than once struggled with not letting it go.

He looked at the Angel, positioning Dean on the bed. It was so gentle and careful that it did not quite hit the point of this action.  
But obviously Castiel wasn’t willing to harm or hurt Dean in any way, not to mention leaving the dark blond in any kind of discomfort.

And that actually was the reason Sam had thought about this scenario the way he set it up.  
Castiel was an Angel, way stronger than both of the hunters together.  
Dean hit after the blue eyed and gnarled at him as Cass turned him back onto his tummy.  
With Cass around, Sam was pretty sure, no matter what, and especially if he would go to far, getting lost in his dark persona, the Angel would safe Dean, would get him out or stop Sam.  
Whatever it would be, they would not be harmed in the end.  
It wasn’t that Sam was expecting to loose control like he had in his bad days but it was a constant, daily fear, something he was fighting on a daily basis and something he feared would show in times of pleasure.  
And to face the truth, Dean was one of the reasons that would have the younger Winchester on the edge.  
For Dean, Sam would do every thing and because his older brother wasn’t allowing him to take that position, the younger Winchester had always tried to find other ways to protect someone who wasn’t willing to let that happen. And sometimes Sam had used dark ways to get it done.  
There for, Dean was the drug and the antidote at the same time.  
All of that was enough for Sam to fear that he might could loose it.  
But again with Castiel around, that simply wouldn’t happen, the Celestial being would never allow that.

He slightly chuckled realizing that he as well needed to face something in his life.  
“Cass would you like to help me with Dean?” Sam asked the Angel who was still restraining himself by holding, the fighting hunter down.  
And of course the Angel nodded looking back at the younger one while Dean struggled under the gentle hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean!” Sam talked firmly at his brother, who did stop his fighting hearing the deep warning rolling with these words.

“I know you will not admit it even though we both know it is a part of you.”  
Castiel listened with interest, still holding Dean at the centre of his bed.  
The dark blond turned his head, looking away from his brother who had sat down next to him.  
“Look at me.” The tall dark haired was still holding his commanding voice as he turned the other hunters face back to his position by holding him at his chin.  
“I love you…” Sam stated dryly, locking eyes with Dean.  
Castiel wasn’t surprised at the statement, only that it came out now.  
He knew the brothers deep devotion for each other and that it was beyond normal human connections.  
He didn’t care, it was part of his hunters like their anger and grieving.

But it was still a mystery to him what Sam had in mind that he would want him to be a part of.  
And so the Angel just watched and waited for another advice of the tall human.

“Dean….” Sam warned the growling dark blond.  
“….yeah…I heard you..” Dean finally huffed out.  
“And?” Sam questioned, used to his brothers stubbornness.  
“Yeah too…” Dean growled, not looking at Sam.  
For a second the dark haired hunter considered pressing at that not confirmed confirmation, but he decided against it.

“Cass, I will ask you a favour. Can you do that for me?” He simply changed his attention.  
“I will.” The Angel answered easily and Dean almost choked at the words he had used.  
But he did not tease considering his current position.  
“I want you to hold Dean down like this and you have to guarantee that he will not struggle to much, can you do that?”  
“Yes.” The celestial gave without hesitation.  
“HEH!” Dean complained about that negotiating about, but without him.

But none of the other men seem to listen.  
“Will it hurt him?” Castiel asked further.  
“A bit.” Sam offered, carefully watching the Angels reaction and the subdue blushing on his brothers face.  
“Will it help Dean?” Castiel wasn’t satisfied with his information, yet.  
“It will. Can you do it?” Sam finished.  
The Angel seemed to think about it before he nodded, earning another complain from the hunter beneath him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had ordered Castiel to position himself at the headboard side of the bed.  
And again the Angel had obeyed while Sam had taking the part of holding Dean on the bed. The dark blond wasn’t really fighting anymore, instead it seems as if he was giving in to the forced hold on his body.  
Cass watched as Sam got a knife out of a hidden holder on his leg.  
He was carefully cutting off Deans shirt on his back, folding the parts to either sides.  
The dark blond was growling a bit at the loss of his cloth but other then that, Castiel couldn’t find any negative distractions or distress.  
The hunter was breathing evenly, even though Sam was sitting on his thigh and holding his arms with his knees.  
It wasn’t so much that Dean couldn’t get out of this easily but to the Angels irritation, the hunter didn’t even tried.

Sam’s hand moved around his brother’s waist, loosen the belt in front and tugging it out at the back before he used his knife to follow Dean’s ass, along the curves, the sides, and finally along the crack in between his cheeks.  
For Cass it was fascinating to see the shivers running down Deans spine, the goose bumps that somehow brighten his freckles on his shoulders and back.  
He suddenly touched them in curiosity.  
Sam smiled at that and cut through the fabric of Dean’s jeans while Cass was exploring the laid out body.

“You can touch him a bit more roughly…” Sam suggested at the Angel while he was cutting along the cleft, down to his brothers testicles.  
There was only the black short left but Sam left it at this for now.  
Dean had started to struggle and squirm beneath him as he had given the Angel a hint.

“Cass do you mind holding his arms down?” Sam might asked but he was already lifting them above Deans head, intentionally holding them close together for Dean to feel the slight pain as his shoulders got rolled this way.  
Castiel just wondered and took them to hold them with his knees like he had seen Sam doing it, and to have his own hands still free.

But as Sam got his attention back on his brothers left cloth Cass decided other wise.  
“Sam? Can I try something else?” He asked politely in his deep rough voice, sending a hot wave down Deans body.  
“Of course. What do you have in mind.” Sam was very interested in their Angels ideas.  
“I would like to use his belt.” The blue eyed gave vaguely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was rocked forward as Cass tightened the belt around the hunter’s arms, bending them painfully high on the dark blonds back.  
It wouldn’t take long for them to become numb and useless.  
Even though the hunters did not know Cass was not new to torture and restrain, he had served, he had been a soldier in heavens wars and more than once punished one of his own for disrespect or failure in his garrison…

Doing that now with a fragile human was different but it felt like old times, it felt calming.

Sam looked at the result. He had taken off all parts of his brothers shirt and was now enjoying the view.  
The muscled back, the folded arms, bound with his leather belt and the first sheen of sweat on his skin…  
Sam had to admit it was a beautiful sight.  
He had not known that their Angel had such a hidden site within.  
The caring, almost fragile blue eyed didn’t seem so delicate anymore.  
He was once again rubbing along Deans back and the now tied arms, completely lost in watching the muscles beneath reacting at the touch and movement.

Dean had closed his eyes. It was a weird sensation he was trying to figure out right now.  
He was in a complete vulnerable situation, he was tied and on his stomach, while his legs were immovable due to the weight on them.  
But this time it didn’t felt threatening, it didn’t felt dangerous at all. Dean felt calm, relaxed and lost in the perfect argument for not being able to lead this game.  
He just couldn’t. There was not way, even if he would try….

He had turned his head to the left and was completely slack in the handling of the other men.  
Sam smiled at that.

“Cass,………hm…do you remember the videos on Deans computer?”  
The younger Winchester wanted to spice this up a little, because he didn’t want his brother to snore off in his relaxation, because obviously he could right now.  
“The porn I am not supposed to talk about, yes.” The angel stated, his hands still on Deans back, never stopping their massaging.  
Dean was awake immediately, his eyes wide and in a slight panic.  
Sam wasn’t suggesting what Dean was thinking right?!  
”Could you do that?” Sam questioned and Dean struggled for real.  
“HELL NO!!!!......” The dark blond gasped trying to move in his immobility.  
But once again his opinion seemed of no meaning and was ignored as Castiel slightly nodded at Sam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean squirmed and moaned as Sam fucked him through the two layers of cloth that were still left.  
The younger one had finally cut open his brothers underwear as well leaving every thing aside that untouched.  
Castiel was wondering the odd behaviour of the dark blond.  
Even though Dean seem to dislike this rough treatment pulling on his strings, he was lifting his ass and leaning into the Angel to keep himself steady on his spread open legs.

“Cass..hn….hold….him down.” Sam reminded the Angel on his duty as his brother arched up once again.  
Sam hadn’t wasted any time preparing the already dripping brother who had started rocking against the sheets.  
Dean was grunting at the sting as Sam had entered just lubed up a bit, nothing more.  
Even though he had taken his time, he had worked far from slow and Dean had whimpered at the intrusion.  
Now he was trying to get any kind of friction, alternately rocking back onto Sam and forward into the sheets. But every time he did, Sam pulled him back, tightly grabbing the older ones hips.

He had moaned in Castiel crotch to get him on board, to help him out but to Sam’s amusement the blue eyed had just looked down, waiting for a wish or command, Sam knew his brother would never give.  
Cass was like a wall Dean had just run into.  
And tall hunter brought all of his satisfaction into his deep fast thrusts while his balls rubbed against the jeans fabric.

Dean clenched his fists behind his back in there restrained position and moaned in any trust carefully watched by their Angel.  
He was staring at Deans lips for some time now as the blue eyed decided what he wanted.  
And while Sam was still rocking into his brother, Cass loosened his necktie and took off his coat.  
It wasn’t necessary but less restricting him.  
Sam watched while fucking Dean thoroughly from behind and into the mattress.

Cass bent the dark blond’s head upwards, the position was painful stretching Deans spine but once again he didn’t fight against it just allowed his brother taking him and the Angel doing what ever he was about to do.  
His deep green was glowing at the effort and arousal. They were beautiful Castiel decided, taking his tie and closing the hunter’s mouth, tightly knotting the blue silk in the back.

Immediately the moans and gasps were silenced and Sam even speed up at the display. He would need to stop soon if not to come right away. But he wasn’t finished and Dean wasn’t either.  
There was something more Sam wanted to try, to see, for his brother. Something Dean would never asked for, maybe he hadn’t even considered it yet but Sam would grant the older one the never outspoken wish.

“Cass…….” Sam slowed down gently, only grinding down further within his brothers tight heat.  
The Angel looked up from his constant stare at the dark blonds profile and his own, still over Deans neck and back moving hands.

“I want….you….to try…him…” Sam offered.  
Dean moaned subdue and squirmed as his brother slipped out and closed his pants like he had finished some work.  
“Would you like to do that?” Sam asked again as Cass wasn’t reacting right away.  
Without looking at Dean once again the blue eyed nodded.  
Deans eyes widened he had guessed at least for his Angel to asked for his agreement but Cass didn’t. Instead he simple moved to Sam’s side and Dean tried to have a look over his shoulders.  
But for now both men were out of his sight and none of them was touching him.  
The dark blond could only imagine what they would do behind him……and it was nerve wrecking. He wanted to see. Was Sam kissing his Angel as well? How would he do it? What would Cass think of him, what would he do? What would he feel like?  
Would he be gentle, God Dean hoped not….but all this questions and even more were distracting him enough for a moment to forget his throbbing, but sealed dick, the numb and tingling bound arms, from the tie in his mouth that left him drooling and especially from the burning sensation at his ass.  
Sam had not been kind and he would feel anything else that would touch his ring, or enter him, in every shade….  
He would feel the handling through days.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That’s right…. Ok, position yourself right above, this way you can get in easier, faster and deeper.” Sam explained in a calm, odd scientific voice. Dean was loosing his mind being used as nothing more than a tool, some Example for Castiel to learn and showed by his younger brother.

His dick pulsated painfully and it felt like little Dean would burst, exploding out of his, probably way to much stretched skin.

“Of course.” Sam mentioned and Dean blamed himself for not listening what they had talked about.  
He had his options, he could let it go handing himself over to his friend and his brother. He could fight, he could……….  
Dean moaned loudly as he could feel some fingers entering him in one sudden move.  
Dipping in vertically and hitting the right spot at the first try.

The hunters body arched up at this move and in a reflex he tried to close his legs but he could feel two strong hands holding him apart.  
The gentle fingers left Dean as fast as they had plunged into his tunnel, before the procedure was repeated over and over again……in obvious enjoyment.

It was Cass, Dean knew that, it didn’t felt like Sam and his brother was leading the Angels actions. Reminding him now and then to be more careful or to keep going or even to speed up or intensify his actions. 

Dean was so gone, moaning and bucking like a fish out of water. At least he tried, still restrained by the belt around his arms and held in position by Sam, his own brother as he felt the touch of polyester from a cheap suit on his back, the moment Cass leaned over, positioning himself between the hunters still covered legs………

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean loved that he was used in any way possible he was punished and still cared for. The mix in his head was overwhelming and finally he let go…… let go of his trained hunter part, his raised big brother part, his constant need in controlling each and every one……and finally with a deep, hoarse moaned cry, he came……  
Thick and heavy, streak after streak he shot the load of weeks of accumulated frustration.  
His arms and upper body pinned down by his brother, and his ass lifted and hammered into by their Angel……  
Dean came….  
Finally, he came…..staining his Jeans up front, were his dick was still sealed in.

Sam smiled as he could feel the older brother becoming slack, Cass still pilling him hard and fast.  
As Dean started to whimper in his oversensitivity Sam slightly touched Castiels hand and arm, gesturing him to slow down. And the Angel did….  
He didn’t slipped out tho, just slowed down in his movements…..  
Sam enjoyed the view of Cass dick filling his brother, the celestial had already proved that he could have, and use an erection, but the younger Winchester was curious if the Angel would be able to enjoy the actual and literal outcome of such interactions.

Dean was heavily breathing beneath, slack and sated and still used.  
“Cass? Do you remember your time with this reaper chick?” Sam asked.  
And the Angel nodded, his eyes bright and open, he was listening carefully to what Sam would want him to do next.  
It was kinda cute the taller dark haired thought.  
Dean had shrugged a bit at his brothers mentioning of the stupid bitch that had killed their Angel.  
He was squirming and getting back in hunter mode immediately as Sam went on talking to Cass and still holding down Dean.

Sam really wanted to know how far he could go with his brother….in such situations….and he also wanted to be relieved as well……  
It probably would be to much for the older one but Sam wanted to see the strong warrior falling apart completely.  
Yes, he wasn’t willing to use that mind set of his often but he had figured once in a while, it wouldn’t hurt anyone and Cass would still be a guarantee that, if his dark side would went to far he would safe Dean first and knocking Sam out the next.  
There was a calming, a relaxation in this composition of all three of them, Sam thought.  
“Cass….can you come…?” He suddenly questioned, and once again the Angel nodded.  
“Well, you’re allowed to do that….” Sam smiled and Dean squirmed again, his arms tugging at the hold a bit more this time.  
He was already overstimulated and Cass was still pounding in, in his constant, metronomical pace.  
“…..mmwait……sam..” The dark blond’s complains were subdue, weak……still covered, and Sam caressed his brothers back not otherwise reacting at it, instead getting back at their Angel.  
“Go ahead Cass, Dean can handle that.”  
And once again, indirectly checking the man beneath, Cass nodded and hasten his trusts once again.  
“AAahhhaaaaaaaa hsng …ah…ahh…no….to….hnn..much..” Dean got significantly louder and more mobile at this body handling.  
But both, Sam and Cass held him in place, held him down while having their way with the dark blond.  
“Should I do it now?” Castiel questioned in a calm manner that hit Deans mind leaving him moan lewdly at the careless attention.  
“Can you control it exactly?” Sam asked back in a similar neutral voice, even though his voice had dropped down an octave and Dean had seen the erection right in front.  
“I do.” And with this simple answer Sam’s mind run wild, there were so many options and opportunity’s to use this ability of their Angel.  
This time the younger Winchesters just smiled and nodded.  
And with just one more trust in, Castiel sighed almost in silence as he marked the human deep inside….  
In contrast to the gentle Angel Dean screamed in his overwhelmed, exhausted state as he was pushed a bit forward, feeling the hot whatever that was starting to fill him…..  
He had never before felt someone cum within, had never before allowed this, accepted this and even with Sam he had used condoms, due to the routine of the procedure…  
But this, he was completely used as a tool for Cass, first to learn how it felt now to relieve himself within.  
Dean couldn’t focus on his thoughts anymore, the few that had been left were flooded with the deeply satisfying knowledge of being useful, being the one Cass needed the most at this moment and he was able, really able to be of some help without the burden and exhaustion that comes with it under different circumstances.

Sam licked his lips, god he wanted that too. He watched as the Angel emptied himself with some more trusts, pushing his seed further in. And just the imagination of this act brought Sam close to the edge, he wouldn’t need long.  
“Ok…..now get slowly out and than change position with me.” Cass nodded understanding and Dean just moaned in his wrecked state.  
Yes he did understand what would be next. Sam would fill him would spill into him as well, would claim him and hell his own body wanted to answer at that.  
It was painful how the blood was getting back to his dick and how it was impossible for him to get it up once more.  
Dean whimpered…..as the other men changed their places.

Sam didn’t make a game out of it, he trusted in immediately, bottoming out the sloppy muscle ring and burying his length deeply in his brother’s ass.  
Dean gasped and moaned, his body covered in chills of to many sensations, to much arousal and simply to much of every thing…..  
Castiel was once again scanning the hunter for any bad distress or harm before he focused back on Sam’s performance, still learning what the younger one was doing.  
Two slow trusts was all that was needed as Sam moaned audible, releasing a good load of hot cream into his Brother…  
He wasn’t finish though, slowly rocking himself through his high and leaving Dean to whimper and whine even more between his own moans…  
As he opened his eyes again, Sam reached for Cass and gently pulled him into a slow, gentle kiss…..

“…hng….ok…..immm…domme……gefft out…” Dean whimpered weakly and Sam smiled but obeyed and slipped free.  
He licked his lips and gasped slightly at the sight of a small white and clear stream dripping down between Deans cheeks, wetting the cuts on his shorts and Jeans, right after Sam was out.  
Castiel loosened his grip on the dark blonds back and shoulders, untying the blue silk.  
“hnnn…..” Was the only reaction Dean could manage as Sam started massaging his brothers back before he took off the belt around the now numb arms, and before he helped him turn to lay down more comfortably.  
The dark blond looked up with hooded eyes, his arms and legs to heavy to do anything more. He first looked at Castiel who was looking down from his position, his face gentle but unmoved as always.  
Finally Dean turned to his smiling brother.  
“I hate…you…” He mumbled lazily, smiling himself as Sam bowed down to kiss the grumpy hunter……

“And, I am not …..a ….masochist!” Dean stated between kisses and Sam nodded assuring.  
*Maybe……not yet* The dark haired thought amused.

DOh…….


End file.
